


Support My Decision

by KimTomPW



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTomPW/pseuds/KimTomPW
Summary: Aisha and Kim have a little talk. (Posted on FF.net on 11/25/06).





	Support My Decision

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Support My Decision

KimTomPW

Aisha Campbell, former Yellow Ranger, was excited and worried at the same time as she picked up the phone to call Kimberly Hart in Florida. How would Kim react to her news?

"Hello?" Kim asked.

"Kim…" Aisha began.

"Oh my God! Aisha how's Africa?" she asked.

"It's great here," she said.

"Why am I getting this feeling there's more behind this?" Kim asked with a laugh.

Aisha did not think she had it in her to tell Kim. She did not know why she felt that way.

"I… damn it! Kim, I just don't know how to tell you this," Aisha cried.

"Aisha, please tell me. What's wrong? We're best friends. You can tell me anything, girl. Is it anything bad?" Kim asked.

"That's the thing, Kim. This is supposed to be good news, but I just want you to support me in this decision," Aisha said.

Aisha could imagine Kim lowering her eyebrows.

"I'm not following," Kim replied.

"Rocky and I want to have a baby," Aisha sighed.

The phone became silent for a brief period of time.

"You what?" Kim yelled. Kim could not believe what she was hearing. "Aisha, you and Rocky are only eighteen.”

"Put yourself in my shoes. What if you and Tommy wanted to have a baby?" she asked.

"We've already had that conversation before I left," Kim said.

"And?" Aisha asked.

"We both agreed to wait. I have my gymnastics, and he has a team to think about," Kim replied with a sigh.

She had to admit, it was easier for Tommy to agree to it than her.

"What do you think I should do then? I love him, Kim," Aisha said.

"Then, you'll be able to wait until the time's right," she replied.

"I don't want to lose Rocky," Aisha said with a sigh.

"Is that what this is all about?" Kim asked.

"We both left Angel Grove and the men we love," Aisha said.

"Aisha, we're not going to lose them. You have my word on that," Kim smiled.

"You're not a bit scared about Kat?" she asked.

"If Kat knows better, she'll leave him alone," Kim said.

Aisha could hear Kim sigh over the phone. She could tell it made Kim nervous.

"I hope you're right. Do you ever wonder what would have happened if…" Aisha began.

"What? If I would've never left the team?" Kim asked.

That if crossed Kim's mind every day.


End file.
